Salut D'Amour
by KeyQuis
Summary: A peak into each guy's life and how everything's changed with just a small greeting from love. Chapter 3: Side Azuma Yunoki. If I had to lie to myself, why not drag everyone else into my deception?
1. Side: Keiichi Shimizu

Salut D'Amour – Side Keiichi Shimizu

KeyQuis: I've had this idea floating my head for a _**very long time **_already and I finally had a chance to throw it down onto paper during 'slack time' in my newly transferred graveyard shift =.=. Considering that I literally fell in love at first listen to Elgar's Salut D'Amour, I thought it was a very appropriate theme song to the series taking all the guys into consideration.

This is my take on how all the main guys get his first greeting from love ^.^/. Enjoy. I owe this story to MusicFlows after being inspired by all her awesome fics for the La Corda fandom.

* * *

I love the sound the cello makes. How beautiful the notes come out. It's voice is so gentle, yet so strong and deep. There is a resonating comfort when I play it. I don't know why or how it can reach the depths of my soul and bring forth such great joy. I lose myself in the classical melodies of Bach, Mendelssohn, Rachmaninoff. I really love making music on my cello.

I sleep and dream of honing my technique to reach the unattainable level of perfection. I want to be able to take others to my quiet peaceful sanctuary one day. To see the world that I see, to love music as much as I do. I want to make them lose themselves to the brilliant works from composers of long ago. Though gone, their music still lives, bringing a continual cycle of aspiring musicians, like myself. I heard that if there is proof in the existence of heaven, it is found in Bach's music. One day, I will complete the prestigious Bach cello suites all in one sitting.

I wake and sleep of my cello. It is my whole world. But one day, I awoke to the sound of the violin. It was Schubert's Ave Maria. I thought an angel was playing it. The piece was full of awe and adoration. The person played it wholeheartedly, as if trying to tell the entire world how much he or she loved the sound of the violin. It was beautiful. I felt so blessed to be able to have listened to something so wonderful.

I later found out that it was the music concours candidate student from the Seiso General Education Department who played it. Hino Kahoko...who was this person? Her music was so blissful, how could she not be in the Seiso Music Department? Whatever the circumstances, I'm glad I got to hear more of her music, more of her heart, more of her violin. I could only describe Hino-senpai's music as being sweetly honest. Though her technique was not as refined as Tsukimori-senpai's, her violin could still compete with his for attention. Her ability to share her feelings through the violin was magic; dare I even say heavenly? Could others feel my love and adoration for my cello when I played it? Did I also make others love classical music more? Will I ever be able to touch the hearts of others just like she had? Hino-senpai was able to gather the interest of the General Education students and filled the auditorium that used to only seat students from the Music Department.

Ever since her music came into my world, I've changed. I dream of her violin next to my cello. I wake in hopes of hearing her violin. I really admire Hino-senpai.

Hino-senpai...I really love her violin.

I remember eagerly waiting for her performance during the concours. Senpai looks extra pretty in a dress.

I am drawn to Hino-senpai. My ears seem to always seek for her violin amidst all the other violins in the school. Her music is unique to me.

Senpai is like an angel to me. I feel like I get glimpses of heaven when I'm with her.

I am in love with senpai.

I want to grow up faster and be able to stand by her side like Tsuchiura-senpai does.

I want to get better so that she'll love my cello just like she loves Tsukimori-senpai's violin.

I want her to think of me as her angel too...one day.

* * *

Author's Note: Woohoo, the first installment of my Salut D'Amour is complete. Shimizu-kun had to go first because he has practically ZERO chance with Kahoko in the manga T.T. But he is mega adorable in the game and anime though [La Corda 2 Encore...he has the sweetest CGs]. Shimizu can be slow in his thoughts and speech, but he is honest with what he believes and isn't afraid to say what's on his mind. Being younger than Kahoko, he probably feels like he can't stand by her side. Nevertheless, he know he likes her. His feelings are best described in his character song, Angel's Sigh from the Sweet Twinkle Album. He is captivated by her presence and would like nothing more than to be able to stay by her side.

Translated loosely from the Seiso Gakuin Album in the La cordo d'oro II Premium box. The game is the start of the ensembles instead of the solo competition so it's no longer rivalry, but teamwork 3 . Shimizu's message for his dear senpai.

_I remember it well when I am playing the cello. _

_The concert that is._

_At that still quiet place we met,_

_Senpai's beautiful sound resonated everywhere._

_Like I just remembered._

_It was warm, it was painful._

_And a mysterious feeling built up inside of me._

_And I wanted to meet you sooner._

_That's what I thought._

_I've discovered a new sound again._

_It's a sound I wish for you to hear too._

_My music, has become reborn because of you._

_

* * *

_

Up next: Side Kazuki Hihara.


	2. Side: Kazuki Hihara

Salut D'Amour - Side Kazuki Hihara

KeyQuis: Please bear with me as I had to write a good chunk of Hihara's past in order to build up for his real story.

* * *

I thought it was the coolest thing ever. I never knew that such a loud sound could be made by the mere human breath. I was racing to the rooftop for lunch with my buddy Yuu, but someone else was already there. There was a strange sound coming from the other side of the door. Yuu said that we'd better find someplace else for lunch, but curiosity got the better of me and I swiped the door wide open. I remember being awestruck by the sound of the trumpet. I was in my first year of middle school when I met 3rd year Miyauchi-senpai. She simply smiled at my dumbfounded expression.

I found myself returning to the rooftop day after day for lunch just to listen to senpai practice. I should've been focusing on track practice and training hard for the 100m dash, but I couldn't help it. Ever since I heard the sound of the trumpet, I've been unable to ignore, unable to forget it. I became different since that day. All I could remember was 'wow' and for some reason, I felt so happy and giddy watching her practice. That shiny instrument and that loud sound was very warm. Senpai always played with lots of energy and it revved me up for track practice.

I loved running. I was one of the school's top sprinters. Coach always hassled me to break my own record. Instead of running with all my might on the paved track, my heart kept wanting to run to somewhere else. I wanted to run closer to the trumpet.

I will never forget the one lunch hour when Miyauchi-senpai borrowed a trumpet just for me. She told me that if I should trying blowing as well if I was really interested in it. I guess she knew that I could not refuse. Just holding the trumpet in my hand felt so cool. I raised the mouthpiece closer to my lips, following senpai's form that I unknowingly had etched in my mind. One deep breath and I blew into that mouthpiece with all my might.

It was one heck of a loud honk, a horrid loud honk that sounded like all four tires on a car had blown up all at once. My being back then could only smile at my achievement. My hands were trembling with excitement. My heart raced. Oh my god, a sound came out! I actually made a sound! And it felt great, super duper awesome. Senpai laughed and pointed out a few changes I needed to make holding the trumpet. At that point, I felt my life change. It was a wonderful feeling.

I broke a track record by 0.4 seconds the next day. Yuu was so happy for me. But in my mind, all I could think of was the upcoming lunch period. Yuu scolded me for not being serious about track and that I shouldn't be distracted by new things so easily. He was talking about the trumpet. I was serious about track, it was fun for me, but...I couldn't think about it anymore. It made my heart hurt.

Lunch period came and I dragged myself up the stairs to the rooftop. It sounded different on the other side of the door. It wasn't just Miyauchi's trumpet on the other side, there was someone else with her, some guy I had never seen before. Her music was different today. The sound was just a bit different than normal...why? Her eyes were slightly closed and it looked like she was blushing a bit. Whatever it was, the music was so heartfelt and I felt at ease losing myself to the duet. It was so beautiful. I closed my eyes and simply listened. Senpai was so surprised, she didn't even know I was there. She introduced me to her club president Takahashi. Their music was so wonderful. I wanted more of it. I wanted to play like them.

What should I do? I could only have one. Track or trumpet.

I wandered the market streets after school in a daze. I didn't know how to choose. I didn't want to upset Yuu, but I couldn't ignore the feelings I had when I played the trumpet. I passed by a music shop and on the window display was a trumpet. It was so shiny and silver. Before I knew it, I had pressed my face and hands upon that window display to get a closer look. It really was the coolest thing ever. My heart ached. There was no doubt in my mind that I would give up everything to be with the trumpet and make music just like senpai.

I had no regrets quitting the track club. Yuu was furious when he found out about my letter of resignation. He eventually understood my feelings. It's not because I hated track, it's because I found something else that was able to give me the greatest feeling of happiness in the world. He told me that I'd better practice to death to get better. I'd like to think it was fate that I developed my lung capacity to play the trumpet.

I asked Miyauchi senpai when I would be able to perform like her on that day.

"That day?" she inquired.

"Yeah, the day when you were playing with Takahashi-senpai. You guys were so good together. I thought your playing was better than usual. I want to play like that one day of course!"

"Some day, Hihara-kun will too..."

* * *

Some day...it would be on my high school graduating year that it came.

Playing the trumpet was the greatest feeling in the world. The reason I woke up everyday. It filled my life with so much joy and light. And then I was selected to participate in the Seiso music concours. I wasn't set on winning though. Just the thought of playing my trumpet for all the students made my heart race in delight. My style was always full of energy, life, and above all, happiness. It was a great surprise to find out that a General Education student was also participating. I didn't know that General Education had someone talented enough to compete with the Music Department.

Hino Kahoko. Apparently she was a beginner to music, but it sure didn't seem like it. Her music was so heartfelt. Her violin skills sure matched up to the students in the Music Department. How could I describe it? Her music was special. It brought a smile to my face when I heard it. When we had that Gavotte duet, I wished we could've kept playing forever. A trumpet and violin sounded so cool together. A live experience was a hundred times better than a recording. As her senior, I felt obligated to encourage her from the many criticisms around her. There were jealous music students who wanted her place in the concours. Kaho-chan just didn't recognize her own talent or believe in herself enough. The second selection was the best. She showed everyone her natural talent and I'm sure I wasn't the only one whose heart felt uplifted after hearing her rendition of Pachebel's Canon. I also wanted to throw my best out performing after her. My fingers were eager and my lips were so anxious to touch the mouthpiece on my trumpet.

Maybe it's because I've been a carefree guy my whole life that I never notice the slightest changes in me. I've been so focused on my trumpet that the rest of the world pales in comparison. But that night at the villa sparked a new curiousity. I saw Kaho-chan as a girl, not as a violinist. I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life. It was a total accident. I didn't mean to fall on top of her. If Tsuchiura hadn't pulled me off, I probably would've just kept staring into Kaho's face. She was so close to me and ...and...and I was so entranced by her beauty. Then there was the incident at Yunoki's mansion. I had panicked so badly when I heard about the arranged marriage. Thank god it was a terrible misunderstanding on my behalf. I guess I freaked out because I didn't want to lose Kaho-chan. It seems I was always watching her from a distance. When I finally realized I liked her, Miyauchi-senpai's words drifted into my mind.

"_Some day, Hihara-kun will too..." _

I understood it now. Miyauchi-senpai liked Takahashi-senpai. She played so beautifully because he was there with her. My face held the same expression as senpai's on that day. My trumpet sounded like hers. My music was full of a different love. My feelings weren't directed for everyone to enjoy. My feelings were directed for Kaho-chan to enjoy. My trumpet sounded so much better, so much warmer, so much livelier, so much more happier when I thought of Kaho-chan when playing.

I like Kaho-chan. There was now a new joy to my life.

I tried to get closer. Music was the only way. Our friendship was limited. She saw me as Hihara-senpai, the one to go to when one needed to be cheered up. She had a special friendship with Tsuchiura. They were in the same department, same grade and got to see each other everyday. I know he accompanies her in practices when she asks him. He's a better shoulder to lean on than I am. And his piano is better suited to duet with her violin than my trumpet will ever be. But I am her Hihara-senpai and I am an irreplaceable support for her. My trumpet has the gift to make her smile.

I love Kaho-chan. It's why there is pain in my life now.

She works so hard to catch up to Tsukimori's level. It makes me worker harder and aim to be a professional one day. To be able to spend the rest of my life playing the trumpet I love so much-I cannot think of a greater happiness...

Except to have Kaho-chan by my side playing with me.

I want to be with her when she smiles and when she cries.

I want her to admire my trumpet more than Tsukimori's violin.

I want to be the reason why she plays her violin full of love.

* * *

Author's Notes: If my writing sounds weird, it's because I was trying to imitate Kazuki's character and manner of speech. He's childish, happy-go-lucky and kind of a rambler. The incident at the villa is when he and Tsuchiura argue over who gets the bed and as they fight to take the pillow, he stumbles and Kaho tries to stop him from falling over by grabbing his arm and pulling in the opposite direction...taking him with her onto the bed +.+ [dokidoki scene for Hihara-fans]. Hihara is such a pure guy. His love for Kaho is the most selfless I think and it's because he's such a nice guy that he doesn't have a shot at Kaho in the manga .. Har, har, thank goodness there's the game 3. His character song, Share, from the Divertimento album really reflects his willingness to be with Kaho through all the good times and tough times, through joy and tears.

Translated loosely from the Seiso Gakuin Album in the La cordo d'oro II Premium box. Kazuki's message for his dear Kaho-chan.

_The concert was really fun, wasn't it?_

_I was so happy to be able to play in the concert with you._

_I think this will be my fondest memory in high school._

_Even though there were sad times,_

_I think it's come back now,_

_Your smile is floating everywhere._

_Your smile has surely supported me, always._

_I, even from here on, have been giving my very best at everything_

_I want to make you cheerful._

_I want to make you always laughing and smiling._

_So,from here on now_

_Let's be together...always._

_

* * *

_

Next Side: Azuma Yunoki.

_My music is hauntingly beautifully empty of life and love. For me, it sounds perfect._


	3. Side: Azuma Yunoki

Salut D'Amour – Side Azuma Yunoki

* * *

I had everything a young man could wish for. Everything at the cost of my freedom. Being born into the Yunoki clan, it was more a curse than a blessing. Wealth, power, status was suppose to get you everything in life. But freedom wasn't one of them as a Yunoki. Even if the old devil for grandmother croaked, I'd still be chained down by my elder brothers as their support until death. Everything was accessible to my fingers, nothing was out of reach in this prestigious cage. My wings were clipped. And even if I could fly, I'd only be hunted down and then be thrown back into a smaller cage. There's no where in this world for me to escape to. I was born and raised only to upkeep my family's name.

To the outside world, I was a Yunoki. To my family, I was Azuma. To me, I was nothing. I led such a boring, meaningless existence.

No matter how hard I strived to prove my worth, I was not allowed to surpass my elder brothers. I excelled in the piano beyond them, but the flute was forced upon me against my will. Music was only learnt as a social aspect, a trademark for a refined young man. What heart, what soul was needed? As long my form was graceful and the notes came out pleasant to the ears, it was acceptable.

The flute. I've been acquainted with it over the years. I am able to convey what little of my emotions I have through it. My music is hauntingly beautifully empty of life and love. For me, it sounds perfect. Nobody can criticize my perfect skill in delivering the melody as it is. Of course, no one can tell that it is a reflection of my true self. Everyone is deceived by my model performance, be it as a student or as a Yunoki. Perhaps this is my only entertainment in life. Deceiving others was not an uncommon practice in the business world anyways. I was merely getting use to my future life. If I had to lie to myself, why not drag everyone else into my deception?

The music concours was most unexpected. Seiso had gone through years without one. A delightful surprise? Hardly enough of an escape from my dull reality, but I would be expected to win under Yunoki standards. Grandmother would not permit second place to anyone, other than to my elder brothers. What a joke. My rivals were all rightful in becoming the victor in the competition. All, but one that is.

Hino Kahoko, the student from the General Education department. Why she was selected was beyond me, but she was interesting. Interestingly stupid. What a naive idiot to take my handshake as a mean of goodwill. She reacted like a girl who had never been kissed before. Perhaps I could rectify that for her. Her blatant honest expression was annoying. Her enthusiasm in the competition was sickening – Hihara's energy level is contagious after all. I found it repulsive how an amateur thought she could stand a chance in the concours simply by giving it her best. Nonetheless, I gave her my false encouragement, my false little praises and plenty of false smiles. I played my role as the caring senpai taking care of his adorable underclassman.

I had many reasons to despise her. Her carefree attitude was one of them. I wanted to crush her smile. Still, I can't truly bring myself to hate others for having what I don't, for being happy at the little things and for being genuine to themselves. I wished I could do as I pleased and control my future. Her music has no bounds and chains. Hino plays too freely, expressing the score many wouldn't think of interpreting like so. I play perfectly according to score, the way the the composer intended it for. Was it because I was afraid of not playing it perfectly or was I used to being dictated to do as I was told?

I wanted to make her miserable. Tease her, taunt her, scare her...manipulate her and bring her into my world of a doll-like existence. I wanted something to play with in my boring life. I decided to make her my toy the day she finished the first selection. Such an interesting little girl. I imagined all the fun I would have when I would betray her image of the ideal senpai. Yunoki-senpai...how could I get her to address me as Azuma? We needed to get better acquainted with each other. I forced her to play the part of my love interest in order to push away my troublesome fiancee. Hino went along with it quite well. Maybe I have more influence and power over her than I thought. What surprised me was when she came out of the closet to defend Ayano-san from my grandmother. I had tried to spare them all from her presence. Anyone with a decent head on their shoulders would've stayed quiet and waited until the coast was clear. This girl really had no sense of decency, or awareness of social standing. You can't just talk to the head of the Yunoki family and think that you haven't insulted her. Grandmother was fairly upset at her poor upbringing and manners. Loud voice, red hair, and wearing stylish western clothing - I was almost afraid for Hino's life. If she was a Yunoki, she would've taken a slap across the face already. The old hag forbade from bringing such a distasteful girl onto the property ever again. I smiled at the thought of being able to irritate her. It would be worthwhile to bring Hino into the Yunoki family. Create chaos and disorder to my boring lifestyle. Kahoko definitely would not submit to my family's ways.

Such a pity she would only see me as the bullying senpai who was a fake to everyone. Her bit of sympathy for me was laughable. Was she trying to be nice and befriend me?

_"I like senpai's flute. But your music is always so beautifully sad."_

Sad and lonely...I wanted to challenge her to change that.

When did I start liking her? The dense stupid girl couldn't ever tell that I treated her so differently from all the women around me. I paid attention to her. I made it a habit to force my presence into her life so that even I graduated and went elsewhere, I would still remain in some corner or her heart and mind. Of course it would be impossible to make her mine until grandmother passed away.

I had fallen in love with that stupid girl.

I wanted her naive, annoying character in my life.

I wanted her smile and tears all to myself.

I wanted to be the one making her laugh and cry.

It was said that music was a reflection of one's true feelings. Like wearing your heart on your sleeve. It could exposed the darkest secrets, deepest desires, even who you loved. So why is it that Kahoko can't understand my true feelings? Or does she still think I'm teasing her.

No, it's because her heart is always listening to someone else. What is so good about Tsukimori's violin? He doesn't even love her...could he? His violin simply outshines the rest of us. He really makes me want to keep pursuing my flute. I want to beat his violin and take away his spot in her heart.

But that will never happen because I am a Yunoki. Should I keep trying anyways?

Until I can free myself and become a person who can take her away, I'll keep cherishing the little idiot, my Kahoko.

* * *

At first, I didn't like Yunoki-senpai's character very much. I was not drawn into his bullying ways _. I later realized his twisted character only came out of loneliness, something we can all understand. He has told himself, maybe even trained himself to accept his harsh reality because he knows no other world than captivity. Hino's blunt and open-hearted existence slowly made him strive for something more. He wants to keep her in his world as more than just a toy or company; he needs her in a sense to bring him back to life. I haven't caught up with the manga because it's been too agonizing waiting for new chapters and I'm not quite sure where the plot is heading. Last time I read, it was about Len applying to study abroad in Vienna. I remember Azuma looking sadly at Kahoko because she was worried about Len going away. I will buy the volumes if and only if the series finishes.

Bwahahha, at least you can be with senpai in the game XD. Kishio Daisuke is awesome beyond words.

Azuma's excerpt from La Corda II Seiso Gakuin Album. His message to his dearest Kahoko.

_Thanks for all of your hard work in the concert.  
It was really great that we pulled off a good performance.  
But I won't say that I'm grateful for having you invited into our ensemble._

_That is to say...I am grateful. To say it is not a lie.  
If you weren't here, I think I would not have gained a sense of fulfillment anyhow._

_Being with you in this ensemble, my way of thinking has changed a lot.  
You and your idiot-like ways seemed to have rubbed off onto me._

_Oh well, it's not a bad thing if I was affected by you.  
Somehow, it's because I've taking a liking to you._

_You better be prepared.  
Once I capture you for myself,  
There will be no means for you to escape from me._

_

* * *

_

_Preview of Salut D'Amour: Side Ryotaro Tsuchiura_

_I didn't know any of the students in my grade who could play an instrument well enough to compete with the music students. Aside from myself, who else was hiding their talent?_


End file.
